Not As Dark
by zinc.nottfan
Summary: Damon, bored, decides to cheer Jeremy up...in his own special way. rating: M warning: M/M


It was a late night, Damon staring at the fireplace. Jeremy and Elena were staying at the Boarding house, along with Ric and Bonnie. It was a mournful mood and Damon was sick of it. But he didn't comment. They need time to get over Jenna, and time to figure out how to get Stefan back. Damon stared at the fire that was crackling and down the rest of his scotch. He stood and set the glass down, calmly sauntering up the stairs to one of the many guest rooms in the boarding house.

He pressed his ear to the door and heard the sounds of a shower running. Without a glance around he went into the room and closed the door behind him. He took off his shirt and waited. He was tired of seeing Jeremy sad. He lost another family member and loved one. It was only time before he started using drugs again, if he started using drugs again. The vampire growled a bit, hearing thunder in the distance. It was a nice change, he supposed. And it would offer a nice beat to go along with what he planned to do to the youngest Gilbert.

Jeremy stepped out of the built on bathroom and jumped when he saw Damon. He gripped the towel that was around his waist more tightly, staring wide-eyed at the seductive vampire. Then he glared.

"Get out, Damon." He snapped, going to his dresser. Damon watched him calmly as the boy looked in the mirror to see if he had gone. Jeremy scowled when he saw the blue eyed man still sitting on his bed, his chest taunting him. "What do you want?"

Damon smirked and it almost caused Jeremy to shiver. The vampire could be intimidating when he wanted. The eldest Salvatore stood, sauntering over to the youngest Gilbert. His hips swayed teasingly and he stepped right up against Jeremy who flushed at the feeling of the hard bulge pushing into his backside. "Da-" He tried to speak but Damon covered his mouth and nibbled at his neck. The flush grew but he didn't try to stop the vampire.

Slowly Damon loosened Jeremy's towel and it fell in a heap at their feet. His hand went down to rub at the male's member, pumping it slowly. He continued to nibble at his skin, moving down over his collarbone. Jeremy bit his lower lip, the flush in his cheeks growing more, as his cock got harder. He stared into the mirror, catching Damon's startling blue eyes. He moaned softly as Damon ran a thumb over the tip of his cock, applying a teasing amount of pressure to his slit.

Jeremy shifted a bit, his legs spreading. Damon smirked against the boy's neck and fangs slid out to scrap seductively over Jeremy's neck. The younger male moaned again as Damon's one hand formed a makeshift cock ring around his base. The other started to pump him slowly and with a firm grip. Jeremy was writhing back into Damon's hardened bulge, moaning and fogging up the mirror. They didn't break eye contact. Jeremy felt himself come closer, but knew he wouldn't be able to come until Damon let him.

The pressure was building and Jeremy finally tore his eyes away from Damon's, nails digging into the wood. He felt tortured and he writhed more, trying to loosen the grip around his base. Damon didn't move, except for the slow, cruel and torturous pumps on Jeremy's cock. Jeremy's moans grew louder as Damon started nibbling at his neck again, his hand moving down to fondle and grope his balls. The pressure was so high now, and Jeremy was losing air. "Please,;' He gasped, moaning loudly. His hips bucked forward in a futile attempt to throw Damon off. "Please, Damon," the boy moaned. Then he got an idea and looked into Damon's eyes via mirror. He put on his best seductive, bottom face and moaned Damon's name. The vampire's eyes turned animalistic with desire and he grinded into the boy's ass, rubbing his bulge between the boy's cheeks.

Jeremy repeated the moans and groans of Damon's name, the sounds growing louder as his need to come grew. "Damon!" He screamed out, sweat dripping down his neck, back and chest. His legs were quivering and the only reason he was still standing was because Damon was supporting him. Damon gave him a taunting smirk and finally let the boy's cock go, pumping it fast. Jeremy came all over his dresser top and onto the mirror and Damon's hand. He was writhing and bucking away from Damon's hard bulge, moaning as Damon pumped him through the orgasm.

Jeremy's hands slipped off the mirror and he almost hit his head onto the dresser but Damon caught him and picked him up. The vampire carried Jeremy to the bed, laying him down. He licked his hand clean, watching Jeremy's every move. Jeremy wasn't moving much as he panted heavily, watching the vampire. Damon cleaned up Jeremy's mess and then kissed the boy on the lips softly.

"The world isn't as dark as it seems, is it?" Damon whispered into Jeremy's ears, tracing a circle around one nipple. "I'm here." He promised. Jeremy stared at him, panting, and then Damon was gone. The sound of the door clicking shut made Jeremy realize he left to bed. Jeremy recovered, then smiled a bit. It would be a long time before he ever got over Jenna's death, or how to deal with the problem of Vicky and Anna…but Damon definitely made it better.


End file.
